BECAUSE OF YOU
by ParkBaek267
Summary: (END CHAPTER) Masih terbayang masa lalu, aku bahkan tak bisa melupakanmu. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha dan mengabaikannya, aku tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang dulu. -Hanya untuku, dan aku akan membawamu kembali. Tak peduli kau menolaknya sekalipun. 'Semua sudah terjadi dan sekarang saatnya pergi...' . NC-21. Boys Love. YAOI. CHANBAEK. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

**Because You oleh ParkBaek267**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Main cast: Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Romance?

Nilai: M

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya! maaf jika ff hancur maklum author amatir.

Semoga reader suka.. gomawo :)

Peringatan: Ini adalah YAOI !, Boys Love, NC, typo, EYD berantakan, **Mature KONTEN !**

* * *

Deruman suara mesin saling bersahut-sahutan, seperti memecah keheningan tengah malam kota Seoul, letusan kembang api pun ikut menghiasi langit kelam malam itu yang disusul oleh teriakan nyaring dari setiap orang yang sibuk menatap ke arah langit, menikmati indahnya cahaya api yang membentuk pancuran. Semua orang tak terkecuali, termasuk seorang pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh motornya dengan santai. Byun baekhyun. Seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang terbilang kecil diantara puluhan orang yang berada di tempat itu, pribadi yang angkuh dan keras kepala, semua yang hadir tahu betul bahwa pria kecil itu sangat sombong dan keras kepala, entah apa yang menjadi makanan pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang menjengkelkan.

Pernah suatu ketika ada seseorang yang hampir ia tabrak tetapi bukan rasa bersalah dan permintaan maaf yang baekhyun tunjukan, ia malah memaki dan memukul seorang pria tua yang sudah berumur. Meskipun kesalahan berada dipihak baekhyun, ia tidak akan mengakui itu dan ia akan berbalik marah dan memaki orang yang telah membuat emosinya memuncak. Tapi dibalik itu semua baekhyun adalah sosok yang setia kawan, ia memiliki beberapa sahabat yang selalu disampingnya, entah disaat dirinya meledak-ledak ataupun disaat dirinya senang. Dan kata sedih tidak pernah ada di dalam kamusnya. CATAT ITU. Baekhyun benci air mata. Ia membenci segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kelemahan.

Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah disaat umurnya menginjak 12 tahun, baekhyun kecil jatuh dari sepeda ketika ban sepedanya menginjak batu dan itu membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. baekhyun menangis seraya menatap darah yang mengalir di lutut dan kedua sikunya bahkan wajahnya tergores kerikil yang sempat mengenai wajahnya. Ketika seseorang berdiri dihadapannya dan mengulurkan tangan, baekhyun pikir ia akan ditolong, tetapi begitu baekhyun ingin menggapainya, si pemilik menarik kembali tangannya, seketika tangis baekhyun semakin nyaring dan terdengar memekakan telinga. Sosok dihadapannya tertawa terbahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah baekhyun yang menderita. Bermenit-menit berlalu tangisan seorang Byun Baekhyun tak kunjung reda dan dengan decakan malas ia menyuruh baekhyun untuk berhenti menangis.

"ya! hentikan tangisanmu! kau membuat telingaku tuli!"

"hey cengeng jika kau tidak berhenti menangis aku akan merusak sepedamu." bukannya berhenti menangis baekhyun semakin sedih dan tangisannya semakin keras.

"arghh!"

"apa maumu hah!" tak ada jawaban dari si kecil, hanya tangisan memilukan yang berdengung ditelinganya.

"cih menyebalkan!"

Dengan sedikit rasa kasihan, 'sangat sedikit' pada anak kecil itu sosok itu meraih tangan baekhyun lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap depan dan menyilangkan kedua lengan kecil itu dilehernya, setelah siap ia berdiri dan sebelah tangan kanannya menahan berat si kecil, reflek baekhyun merangkul erat leher orang yang menggendongnya secara tiba-tiba. Bibir mungilnya masih senantiasa merintih dan menangis, membuat seseorang yang menggendongnya dibelakang dapat merasakan betapa menderitanya ia saat ini. Tangan sebelah kirinya bergerak mengambil sepeda dan menuntunya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain menahan berat tubuh baekhyun.

* * *

Langkah demi langkah mereka lalui tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Baekhyun yang saat ini berada dalam gendongannya masih betah menangis, entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menangis yang jelas ia tidak ingin peduli tetapi tangisan baekhyun sangat berpengaruh besar pada kinerja pendengarannya. Ia masih ingin hidup sehat tanpa bergantung pada alat kesehatan apapun yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dan ia menjadi sangat membenci tangisan dan kesedihan.

"berhenti menangis atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu disini dan pergi." ia masih berjalan dengan baekhyun di gendongannya, raungan memilukan itu memang sudah mereda tetapi isakan yang dikeluarkan baekhyun masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Ia semakin membenci air mata. Begitu kakinya melewati taman ia mendudukan baekhyun disebuah bangku panjang dan memeluk baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Tubuh kecil baekhyun membeku sebelum membalas pelukan itu. Lengannya melingkar dipinggang lelaki dihadapannya, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bahu lebar itu. Untuk sementara waktu tangis dan isakan baekhyun berhenti dan berganti dengan remasan kuat pada kaos hitam yang dipakai anak laki-laki dihadapannya. Sosok itu melepas pelukannya dan beralih mengecup pelan kedua kelopak mata baekhyun. Lalu kembali mengecup dahinya sedikit lama. Tanpa mempedulikan pipi yang basah akibat lelehan airmata dan hidung yang memerah lucu, anak lelaki itu kembali menggendong baekhyun di punggungnya.

"eomma selalu melakukan itu disaat aku menangis dan mengatakan padaku bahwa anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, jika ingin menjadi laki-laki kuat aku tidak boleh menangis. Maka dari itu berhentilah menangis dan jadilah kuat." ucapan itu terngiang-ngiang di pikiran baekhyun. Mencoba mencerna kalimat dari anak laki-laki yang menggendongnya. Tak menyadari bahwa pipinya yang masih memerah akibat perbuatan manis sosok didepannya. Hingga keheningan kembali terjadi sampai mereka tiba di depan rumah baekhyun.

"tidurlah jangan menangis lagi, obati lukamu dan kau akan segera sembuh. Aku akan pulang."

"T-tunggu siapa namamu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, anak lelaki itu justru memberikan senyuman yang meneduhkan. Ada banyak arti dibalik senyum menawan itu.

"jika kita bertemu lagi aku yang akan memberi tahu namaku lebih dulu. Selamat malam anak cengeng."

"t-tapi.."

Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung yang telah menyelamatkannya itu, dan berharap mereka dapat dipertemukan kembali esok hari. Tubuh kecilnya memasuki rumahnya dan disambut pekikan nyaring dari nyonya Byun melihat keadaan putra kecilnya terluka dengan mata membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat anaknya mendudukannya di sofa ruang tamu dan berlari mengambil obat. Setibanya ia di depan anaknya ia membersihkan luka-luka itu dan segera mengobatinya. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya kepalanya menoleh pada sang putra yang bertingkah aneh. Bibir mungilnya terpatri senyuman manis nan tulus dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang masih setia bertengger di pipi gembulnya. Nyonya Byun mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap heran kelakuan putra bungsunya itu.

"baekhyun apa kau sakit?" baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan memberikan senyum manisnya pada ibunya, menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bukan tanpa alasan nyonya Byun bertanya seperti itu, pada kenyataannya baekhyun adalah anak yang manja dan mudah menangis, tetapi jika sudah bersedih dan menangis si kecil byun akan sulit untuk berhenti menangis dan terhibur, itulah mengapa nyonya Byun sangat protektif pada putranya, ia sedikit berbeda dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan fenomena ini tentu membuat nyonya Byun heran dengan sikap tidak biasa putranya. Mungkin karena semakin bertambahnya umur baekhyun menjadi lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, dan ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini.

* * *

 **To Be Continue..**

* * *

Hai-hai aku balik lagi, ditengah keributan tugas yang melambai ke author, ini aku sempetin post cerita baru. Awalnya mau buat oneshot tapi berhubung lumayan agak panjang jadi mungkin nanti bakal ada dua chapter ke depan dengan ending di chapter 3. Untuk eonni-ku yang bawel aku akhirnya post ff ku yang ke-2 yeayy~

Terakhir terima kasih yanng sudah dukung aku dan mamih papih yang selalu bikin aku bahagiadan terhibur,ditengah-tengah banyak keadaan sialan selama ini. Annyeong~

* * *

 **SALAM CBHS \ ^0^ /**


	2. Because You Chapter 1

**Because Of You by ParkBaek267**

* * *

Main cast: Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya! maaf jika ff hancur maklum author amatir.

Semoga reader suka.. gomawo :)

Summary: - Masih terbayang masa lalu, aku bahkan tak bisa melupakanmu. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha dan mengabaikannya, aku tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang dulu. -Hanya untuku, dan aku akan membawamu kembali. Tak peduli kau menolaknya sekalipun. 'Semua sudah terjadi dan sekarang saatnya pergi...' . NC-21. Boys Love. YAOI. CHANBAEK. Thank You.

Warning: This is YAOI!, Boys Love, no children, typos, EYD berantakan, MATURE CONTENT!

* * *

Seorang wanita menghampiri baekhyun dan menawarinya sebotol alkohol, ia menerimanya, wanita itu tersenyum menggoda dan memberikan botol itu, raut datar seakan tak berminat membuat wanita penghibur itu berdecih kesal dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun bersama dengan kekasihnya. Kekasih? jangan salah paham dengan hal itu, kekasih baekhyun adalah sebuah motor sport yang saat ini menjadi sandarannya. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun meminjam motor kesayangannya. apalagi dengan mengendarainya. Tidak akan pernah.

Ditengah baekhyun menikmati setiap tegukan whiski-nya, ia melihat segerombolan pria berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun mengenal mereka. Sahabat-sahabat sialannya. Itu adalah panggilan sayang untuk keempat orang sahabatnya.

"hey B pesta yang menyenangkan!" luhan memberinya pukulan ringan dibahu dan dibalas pukulan juga olehnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang benar-benar ia anggap penting dalam hidupnya.

"yeah hanya sedikit memberi hiburan untuk kalian."

"ah kulihat daehyun masuk ke ambulans, kau apa kan dia?" baekhyun menoleh pada xiumin yang dirangkul mesra chen, kekasihnya. mereka juga sahabatnya. Baekhyun tahu daehyun mengalami patah tulang tapi ia tak mempedulikannya, lagipula bukan salahnya jika daehyun terluka hanya karena mengejeknya di tengah jalan ia tak melihat jalan yang bergelombang dan berlubang alhasil daehyun terlempar dari motornya dan tanpa mempedulikan apapun baekhyun terus melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

"tidak ada. Aku bermain seperti biasa."

"kuharap kau tidak mematahkan tulangnya baek." ucapan serius xiumin seakan tak berpengaruh padanya.

"cih lihat si arogan Byun. kau membuatku ingin memukulmu."

"kau tak bisa bermain-main denganku luhan sayang."

"hentikan itu. menjijikan!"

"yeah kau memang menjijikan" luhan mendelikan matanya dan menatap baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata malas, luhan terlalu berlebihan pada candaannya.

"aish anak ini.."

"dimana assistanmu itu lu? bukankah kalian selalu bersama?"

"sehun bukan assistanku. ia kekasihku B!"

"dan ia sibuk dengan mengurus beberapa hal akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia kerjakan."

"kukira ia sibuk dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan otomotif, minggu lalu sudah empat kali aku melihatnya mengunjungi Light'Ex." ucapan xiumin membuat mereka tercengang, tapi seterkejutnya baekhyun ia tetap memasang raut datar tak berminat meskipun dalam pikirannya ia juga penasaran.

"kau yakin itu sehun?"

"tentu saja luhan bodoh! aku masih ingat wajah kekasihmu. apa ia sedang memperbaiki kendaraannya?"

"kurasa tidak. motor dan mobilnya baik-baik saja, ia selalu mengantarku kemanapun dan aku tidak menemukan kejanggalan pada motor ataupun mobilnya."

"mungkinkah ia memiliki project dengan Light'Ex?"

"kau bercanda? Light'Ex adalah bengkel dan perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Asia, mereka bahkan memiliki laboratorium sendiri untuk mengembangkan pemakaian bahan bakar dan mesin, yah meskipun Seoul adalah salah satu cabangnya tapi sehun tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan mereka."

"Luhan jangan lupakan bahwa sehun adalah penyempurna teknologi mesin porche dua tahun lalu." luhan menepuk dahinya mendengar lontaran baekhyun. mengingatkannya pada project yang sehun lakukan dua tahun lalu. sehun saat itu menjadi trainee di perusahaan pendiri Porche dan entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu hingga ia dipilih untuk ikut serta dalam pengembangan tekhnologi mesin yang akan diluncurkan bersama dengan desain terbaru Porche.

"ah benar juga. aku harus bertanya padanya. aku tidak tahu apapun apa yang ia kerjakan!"

"lihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. bukankah sudah kukatakan memiliki 'kekasih' adalah hal yang tak berguna?"

"dengar B aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali, memiliki kekasih akan membuatku lebih baik, setidaknya ada seseorang yang mau berjuang untuk membuatku bahagia."

"aku bosan dengan kata-kata itu."

"maka dari itu berhentilah mengoceh dan carilah kekasih."

"aku tidak butuh. kekasih hanya akan membebaniku."

"terserah apa katamu."

"hei mari hentikan ini..sebaiknya kalian diam dan nikmati pestanya." chen kembali melerai pertengkaran kecil itu dan membuat kedua orang didepannya diam dan kembali menikmati dentuman musik yang masih mengalun dari salah satu mobil dengan speaker besar di bagasi belakangnya. menampakan cahaya warna warni disekelilingnya yang berfungsi sebagai pengganti lampu diskotik.

Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah mobil sport hitam terparkir tak jauh dari keramaian pesta. Sosok dibalik kemudi itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dengan mata menatap fokus suatu objek dari tempatnya. seseorang lain duduk tenang disamping kemudi. matanya juga tak lepas dari seseorang yang sejak tadi ia awasi. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa ada orang asing diantara suasana keramaian pesta. Dari luar mobil hitam itu tampak biasa saja, tapi di balik kaca hitam mobil itu mereka sedang diawasi oleh dua orang tak dikenal.

"nikmati pestamu." perkataan singkat seseorang yang berada dibalik kemudi itu menyeringai tajam. Lelaki yang berada disebelahnyapun hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali menatap objek pengamatannya.

"kita pergi." Setelah kata itu. mobil hitam kelam melaju dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan pesta jalan itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar deruman mesin mobil yang melesat cepat di belakangnya. Entah apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Ia terus memandangi badan mobil yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ada yang salah. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu, apapun itu ia sendiri tak yakin dan tidak tahu bagaimana menjabarkannya. dan hal itu terus membayanginya selama pesta berlangsung. Ada sesuatu, dan baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu. Ia harus lebih waspada sekarang. Setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga. Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini, merasakan sinyal dari dalam dirinya entah dari hati atau pikirannya dan orang sering menyebutnya feeling. Baekhyun adalah orang yang rasional selama ini dan tidak pernah sekalipun menggunakan perasaannya. Tapi ini...terasa berbeda.

.

.

"Dengar sialan siapapun dirimu! kau akan menyesal menantangku dengan cara seperti itu. kau tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa!" Seseorang di seberang telepon tertawa keras seakan mengejek lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun mendapat telepon dari orang asing melalui ponsel luhan, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang memiliki nomornya. Seseorang yang menelponnya adalah pemuda yang menantangnya balapan. Diawali dengan mengejek tingkah baekhyun yang berpura-pura berkuasa dan berengsek dan berakhir menantang pemuda mungil itu untuk duel dengannya dijalan. Taruhan menjadi dasar dari balapan itu.

"kau akan mati dibawah lindasan ban-ku sialan!"

"berengsek!" baekhyun membanting ponsel itu hingga hancur. Luhan datang dari arah dapur dan terkejut mendengar suara benda dan membuatnya semakin terkejut saat mengenali kepingan-kepingan yang berserakan di lantai.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

Baekhyun tiba di tempatnya akan bertanding, begitu ia melepas helmnya seseorang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah angkuh. Baekhyun mengenali pria ini, hanya penampilannya yang sedikit berubah. Rambut hitam, tubuh tegap, rahang yang terlihat tegas dan sorot mata mengejek yang mengarah padanya. Kim Jongin.

"senang bertemu denganmu" Lelaki berkulit tan itu menyeringai pada sosok familiar dihadapannya. Sedangkan orang yang ia sapa menatap malas ke arahnya.

"ternyata kau."

"ternyata kau sudah melupakan suaraku huh? dan sekarang kau ingat siapa pemilik suara itu."

"ayo kita selesaikan ini dan biarkan aku memenangkan taruhan itu dengan menghajarmu sampai mati."

"wow tenanglah manis..setidaknya biarkan aku bernostalgia bersamamu dulu sebelum kau kupermalukan dihadapan semua orang."

"apa perlu kuingatkan bagaimana aku mengirimu ke LA dengan keadaan sekarat KIM-JONGIN?!"

"aku akan membuatmu menyesali itu Byun! aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah memaafkan seseorang."

"aku yang akan membuatmu menyesal. Kau sudah membuatku marah kedua kalinya kai."

"tenanglah tuan-tuan mari kita bersiap dan segera memulai acara kita." suara seorang wanita menginterupsi pertengkaran tajam mereka, dan baekhyun tak peduli pada ucapan terakhir kim jongin.

"kejutan menantimu byun baekhyun" kim jongin atau lebih sering dikenal dengan kai, ia salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menantang baekhyun untuk balapan. Dulu tiga tahun yang lalu kai dan baekhyun adu balap di jalanan sepi lokasinya dekat dengan padang yang lumayan gersang disisi barat kota Seoul dan duel itu berlangsung dengan adu kecepatan dan saling menghamtam badan mobil. Ya, saat itu mereka sepakat menggunakan mobil sebagai kendaraan mereka. Dan akibat tak seimbangnya kai mengemudi dan terlalu terbawa emosi, hamtaman terakhir dari baekhyun membuat mobilnya kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pagar pembatas dan terjun langsung menuruni bukit dan berakhir meledak. Nyawanya memang terselamatkan tetapi beberapa tulangnya patah dan sebagian tubuhnya terbakar setelah terlempar cukup jauh dari mobilnya akibat ledakan. Kejadian mengerikan itu membuatnya harus meninggalkan Korea dan diterbangkan ke Los Angels untuk mendapatkan penanganan terbaik.

Seorang wanita sexy telah berdiri di depan dua pria yang sudah siap dengan motor mereka masing-masing. Keadaan memang cukup ramai saat ini namun cukup menegangkan juga mengingat pembalasan dendam kai dan kebencian baekhyun terhadap pemuda itu menjadi warna tersendiri dalam pertandingan kali ini. Begitu wanita itu menjatuhkan tisunya ke tanah, raungan motor mereka membelah suasana malam itu. Semua orang berteriak semangat mendukung rekan mereka yang tengah melaju kencang.

'Bersiaplah mati malam ini brengsek.' baekhyun sangat membenci kai, setelah ia mengirimnya ke LA ternyata tidak membuatnya jera malah berniat balas dendam padanya. Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang jika sudah membenci suatu hal maka ia akan membencinya sampai mati, begitu sebaliknya jika ia menyukai suatu hal maka ia akan berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tak peduli dengan cara apapun. Baekhyun harus mendapatkannya. Dan malam ini ia berniat akan mengirim kai ke neraka daripada LA.

Motor baekhyun dan kai saling ber-iringan, berusaha mendahului lawan. Jalanan yang kala itu masih sedikit basah setelah diterpa gerimis beberapa waktu lalu tak membuat keduanya khawatir dengan licinnya jalan. Kecepatan motor mereka hampir mencapai maksimal. Baekhyun fokus pada jalanan didepannya dan selalu waspada pada kai yang berusaha mendahuluinya. Ia memblokir sisi kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian agar kai tidak ada kesempatan untuk mendahuluinya. Ini terasa sulit untuk kai. Berusaha tenang dan tidak berbawa emosi ia mengendalikan laju motornya dengan penuh perhitungan.

Jalanan yang mereka lewati kini sedikit tidak rata dengan beberapa lubang di sisi jalan. Penuh dengan kewaspadaan, fokus dan pikiran yang tenang. Itu menjadi kunci baekhyun selama ia mengendarai motor kesayangannya ini. Kai masih berjarak beberapa meter darinya di belakang. Melihat dari kaca spionnya baekhyun yakin pemuda itu tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan keadaan jalan yang semakin rusak, terlihat jelas dari cara kai mengendalikan motornya. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia berduel dengannya. Seperti amatiran. Dan sebentar lagi baekhyun akan menjalankan rencananya ketika kai semakin kualahan dengan motornya. Disaat itu tiba baekhyun akan mengirim kai langsung ke neraka.

Naik menuju sebuah bukit motor yang mereka kendarai semakin memasuki kawasan rawan kecelakaan, dilihat dari sisi jalan yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jurang, meskipun tidak terlalu dalan dan tajam tapi memungkinkan untuk menelan korban jika seseorang terjatuh kesana. Baekhyun siap dengan rencananya. Ia sengaja membuka sedikit sisi kirinya seolah ia sedang lengah dan membiarkan kai melaju mendahuluinya. Seringai tajam terpatri dibibir tipisnya. Kai berada beberapa meter didepannya lengkap dengan raut mengejek yang dilihatnya sekilas saat melewatinya. Mendekati tempat yang baekhyun rencanakan ia menambah laju motornya hingga maksimal dan dengan sengaja menyenggol motor kai dari sisi kanannya. Kai yang terkejut tak sempat menekan rem ia pun menabrak pohon dan terseret di aspal hingga terjun bebas ke jurang bersama dengan motornya yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Tak adanya pagar pembatas di area itu membuat baekhyun lebih mudah menjalankan rencananya, tapi sayang, hantamannya pada motor kai sedikit meleset mengakibatkan kai harus membentur pohon terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun ingin kai langsung terjun ke jurang dan mati dalam ledakan. Tapi toh sudah terlanjur dan sekarang ia tinggal mengikuti jalan dan menuruni bukit untuk sampai kembali ke garis finish.

Sedikit memelankan laju motornya, menikmati sejuknya angin malam. Baekhyun tersenyum puas pada kemenangannya. Ia tak peduli dengan kai -ah perlukah ia menyebutnya jasad sekarang?. Sudah baekhyun katakan bukan jika ia membenci sesuatu maka ia akan membencinya sampai mati dan apapun harus ia dapatkan bahkan dengan cara kotor sekalipun.

Menuruni bukit bukit itu, kini baekhyun melaju dengan kecepatan normal di jalanan datar. Senyum kepuasannya masih terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai garis finish 3 km lagi, baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun sekarang. Santai. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi tanpa ia sadari sebuah motor tengah melesat menuju arahnya dari belakang. Sebuah motor sport keluaran terbaru dan dengan kecepatan maksimal melaju ke arah baekhyun. Seseorang yang berada dibalik helm itu menatap target didepannya dengan tatapan tajam dan fokus. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mematikan, bagi orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan bergidik ngeri dan mungkin gemetar ketakutan, tapi helm itu menutupi wajahnya.

Mendengar suara mesin dibelakangnya baekhyun melirik ke kaca spionnya dan terkejut melihat sebuah motor asing tengah melaju cepat kearahnya. Belum sempat baekhyun menyingkir dari jalan bermaksud memberi jalan pada seseorang itu motornya oleng ke kiri. 'Sial!' motor baekhyun terserempet sosok asing itu. Sedangkan sang pelaku yang sengaja menyenggol badan motor baekhyun di sisi kanan begitu senang melihat tingkah terkejut pemuda dibelakangnya. Dengan emosi memuncak setelah berhasil mengendalikan motornya, baekhyun memepercepat laju motornya dan berusaha menghadang seseorang yang telah merusak motor kesayangannya. Baekhyun yakin pasti motornya lecet. Ia tak akan tinggal diam.

Sayangnya sosok misterius itu terlihat bermain-main dengan baekhyun. Ia membiarkan sisi kirinya sedikit terbuka, tapi ketika baekhyun akan mendahuluinya ia akan bergeser ke kiri dan terus seperti itu. Sosok itu tertawa dalam helmnya. Senang sekali ia mempermainkan pemuda mungil dan angkuh seperti dia. Baekhyun semakin emosi dan menyumpahi seseorang yang sudah membuat lecet motornya dan sekarang ia seolah dipermainkan.

Keadaan masih seperti itu hingga sorakan semakin terdengar di telinga kedua pemuda itu. Mereka hampir mendekati garis finish. Dengan nekat baekhyun mensejajarkan motornya disamping sosok itu tapi ia disenggol kembali hingga bunyi badan motor yang terbentur begitu keras ditelinganya. Baekhyun hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga ia memperlambat laju motornya untuk menstabilkan kembali motornya.

'argh sialan kau! dasar keparat!' belum surut emosi yang dibendungnya kini dirinya seolah akan meledak karena emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"WOOOO!" teriakan dan sorak sorai menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang telah melewati garis finish. Beberapa orang langsung berlari mengerumuni pemuda asing itu dan melemparkan ucapan selamat. Letusan-letusan konfeti juga terdengar di sekitarnya. Pemuda dengan jaket kulit hitam itu hanya menerima jabatan tangan dari orang-orang yang memberikan ucapan selamat padanya, tak mempedulikan motor hitamnya dengan sedikit goresan memanjang di badan motornya, seakan tak peduli dengan itu.

Baekhyun tiba di garis finish sesaat setelah seseorang itu berhenti ditengah-tengah kerumunan. Turun dari motornya ia melirik sekilas kondisi motor sport kesayangannya. Melihat ada bagian yang sudah tak berbentuk dan beberapa bagian yang lecet dengan bekas goresan memanjang membuatnya benar-benar meledak kali ini, sontak ia melempar helmnya ke tanah, baekhyun berjalan ke arah pemuda yang hampir mencelakainya oh jangan lupakan keadaan motornya yang mengenaskan.

Beberapa orang yang menutup jalannya, ia mendorong satu persatu orang-orang, tak peduli pria atau wanita yang ia singkirkan. Tiba dihadapan pemuda itu baekhyun meninju rahang seseorang dihadapannya hingga membuatnya hampir tersungkur ke tanah jika tak bertumpu pada motornya. Seseorang itu menatap nyalang pada baekhyun dan kembali ia mendapatkan tinjuan di rahangnya. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, ia bisa merasakan rasa asin di lidahnya. Dengan emosi ia membalas pukulan baekhyun dan dengan sekali pukul baekhyun terjatuh ke tanah.

"sialan kau! beraninya memukulku! kau tak sadar apa yang kau lakukan hah!" baekhyun bangkit dan menyeka luka disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"hanya seperti itu kau marah? huh kau sensitif sekali" sosok itu tersenyum mengejek pada baekhyun.

"kau..apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu hah! kau hampir membuatku celaka! kau tidak sadar berhadapan dengan siapa hah!" baekhyun menarik kerah jaket pemuda dihadapannya, meski sedikit kesulitan karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang begitu jauh terlihat.

"lihat. kau marah hanya karena aku sedikit menyenggolmu. itu hal biasa dalam adu balap." Pemuda itu terlihat santai menanggapi baekhyun dan semakin gencar membuat baekhyun emosi dengan terus memancing emosinya.

"kau merusak motorku sialan! apa masalahmu!"

"hei hei ada apa ini? baekhyun lepaskan dia.. apa yang terjadi?" Luhan dan sahabat baekhyun datang melerai kedua orang yang tengah adu mulut itu. Luhan dan xiumin menarik paksa baekhyun, sedangkan chen berada ditengah seraya menahan seseorang yang bertengkar dengan baekhyun, waspada jika pemuda itu tiba-tiba menyerang sahabatnya.

"lepaskan aku sialan! dia hampir membunuhku! dan membuat motorku lecet karena dibentur olehnya!"

"oh kau mengadu pada temanmu bocah? lihatlah betapa menggelikannya dirimu." pemuda itu tertawa diakhir kalimatnya membuat baekhyun menggeram dan semakin memberontak dari luhan dan xiumin. Orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya melihat tanpa berani ikut campur, tak mau terkena imbas luapan emosi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka.

"brengsek! aku tidak peduli, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"apa? bertanggung jawab katamu? mengapa aku harus bertanggung jawab,apa aku telah menghamilimu?"

"sialan kau! ganti kerusakan motorku brengsek!"

"aku tidak mau, gunakan saja asuransinya."

"kau yang merusaknya dan kau yang harus bertanggung jawab brengsek!"

Seorang pemuda turun dari mobilnya, tadinya ia berniat mengabaikan kerumunan orang yang berada di sisi jalan, tetapi melihat seseorang, ah lebih tepatnya beberapa orang yang ia kenal berlari ke arah kerumunan tersebut membuatnya penasaran dan menghampiri mereka. Berusaha menerobos orang-orang yang seolah tengah menonton pertandingan. Ia dapat mendengar seruan seorang byun baekhyun, dan suara kekasihnya.

"Luhan apa yang terjadi?" Sehun, pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat itu menarik lengan kekasihnya meminta penjelasan. Semua orang beralih menatap dua sejoli yang bertemu itu, pandangannya ia sapukan pada sekitarnya dan betapa terkejutnya sehun mendapati saudara sepupunya babak belur.

"Hyung? apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"sehun kau mengenalnya?"

"dia sepupuku, dia baru saja tiba di Seoul minggu lalu. Hyung apa yang ter- .. Ya! kau apakan motormu hah?! aku susah payah memolesnya dengan sempurna dan kau baru sehari kau gunakan kau sudah membuatnya penyok?!"

"sepupu?!"

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah sepupunya tak jauh dari tingkah eommanya jika sedang mengomel. Sangat menjengkelkan.

"oh jadi dia sepupumu? sehun katakan pada saudara sialanmu itu untuk mengganti perbaikan motorku!"

"apa? hei aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, jelaskan padaku."

"dia, sepupumu merusak motorku, entah apa masalahnya, dan ia dengan seenaknya tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

"huh kau pikir siapa yang kau suruh bocah."

"ya! aku bukan bocah! keparat kau!"

"aku tidak mau mengganti perbaikan motormu tapi aku akan menawarkan hal lain. Kau mau?"

"jangan bermain-main denganku!"

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"siapa yang mengajakmu bermain bocah?! aku menantangmu, kita taruhan."

"dan kau Oh Sehun diamlah!"

"kau pikir siapa yang kau lawan? kau bukan tandinganku."

"pengecut."

'si brengsek ini..!'

"aku bukan pengecut brengsek!"

"kau pasti takut karena kejadian tadi, kau takut aku aku merusakan motormu semakin parah, benarkan pengecut?"

"aku tidak takut pada apapun, kuterima tantanganmu sialan!"

"wow apa kau berlaga berani sekarang? "

"hentikan omong kosongmu dan ambil kesepakatan sekarang!"

"balap motor sepanjang jalan ini sampai seoul. Jam sebelas. Kita bertemu disini."

"hyung-"

"kau gila? jalanan seoul banyak polisi berkeliaran kita bisa tertangkap polisi."

"ah kukira kau hanya pura-pura berani, ternyata kau takut hanya pada polisi?"

"aku tidak takut pada apapun brengsek!"

"deal?"

"call."

"hyung apa kau gila?! itu melanggar hukum adu balap di seoul!"

"kubilang diam sehun!"

"tak kusangka hanya karena motormu lecet kau mengajaku berkelahi seperti dirimu menyedihkan sekali. " pemuda itu menatap baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, kentara sekali raut mengejeknya yang ditunjukan untuk baekhyun.

"brengsek kau!" sontak baekhyun menghempaskan kedua sahabatnya dan menendang pemuda itu hingga terjatuh. Sedari tadi baekhyun terus ditahan oleh sahabatnya agar tak lepas kendali dan kembali menghajar pemuda dihadapan mereka ini. Tubuhnya menduduki perut pemuda asing dibawahnya dan siap melayangkan pukulan, tapi sebelum itu terwujud tubuhnya dibanting ke tanah dan malah mendapat pukulan di pipinya. Kepala baekhyun pening luar biasa. Setelah kepalanya membentur tanah dengan keras langsung diberi tinjuan pemuda diatasnya. Orang-orang panik dan luhan xiumin maupun chen tak sanggup menghentikan perkelahian dihadapan mereka. Oh sehun hanya berdiam diri seolah melihat pertunjukan bagus.

Pemuda yang melihat raut baekhyun yang tak fokus langsung mencengkram kedua tangan baekhyun disisi kepalanya. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kesadarannya tidak hilang. Teman-temannya bahkan tak berhenti menyingkirkan pemuda yang menindih tubuh baekhyun, namun tak berhasil. Seakan tenaga tiga orang itu tak sebanding dengan tenaga pemuda itu.

"dengar byun baekhyun, aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini hanya padamu dan jangan sekalipun kau berani menentangku, jika kau melanggarnya bersiaplah mendapatkan kejutan dariku." pemuda itu berbisik tepat didepan wajah baekhyun sambil memperhatikan ekspresi baekhyun yang berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya. Pukulan chanyeol memang tidak main-main.

"kau tahu siapa aku? perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol. Tidak ingatkah kau padaku huh? Byun Baekhyun si cengeng." Meskipun kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya tapi ia masih dapat mendengar dan perlahan otaknya mulai mencerna perkataan pemuda itu. Tak ada jawaban dari baekhyun.

"aku telah menepati janjiku padamu manis, ingatlah aku dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya." Selesai dengan perkataannya. Park Chanyeol. Pemuda yang menindih baekhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata baekhyun, chanyeol tahu baekhyun tengah menahan sakit kepalanya, ekspresi menyerngit itu terlihat jelas di wajah baekhyun. Turun kebawah mengecup hidung kecil baekhyun dan berakhir dengan mengecup lama dahi yang terekspos akibat rambut baekhyun yang acak-acakan. Chanyeol beranjak dari tubuh baekhyun, berjalan menuju motornya dan menyalakan mesin motor itu. Diliriknya sekilas baekhyun yang diam terpaku disana. Seringai muncul dibibirnya. Segera chanyeol melajukan motornya menyentak keheningan tempat itu dengan raungan mesin motornya yang melesat pergi. Dibalik helmnya, seringai itu berubah menjadi senyum melegakan, senyum penuh makna dan disertai ketulusan dari hatinya.

* * *

.

.

'Baekhyunie aku kembali.'

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE..**

* * *

Annyeong semua CBHS~ aku dateng bawa chapter 1 silahkan dibaca, sengaja aku post hari ini karena baca review dari temenku aku jadi kangen dia TT . Jadilah posting. Untuk selanjutnya aku gabisa janji post cepet karena lagi ada ujian dan tugas yang minta diajak 'kencan'.

Aku ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review, terima kasih atas semangat dan kritik buat judulnya hehe^^ semoga bisa jadi pengalaman buat aku /terharu/

Terakhir aku undur diri..salam CHANBAEK SHIPPER~


	3. Chapter 3

**Because Of You by ParkBaek267**

 **Main cast: Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya! maaf jika ff hancur maklum author amatir.**

 **Semoga reader suka.. gomawo :)**

 **Summary: - Masih terbayang masa lalu, aku bahkan tak bisa melupakanmu. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha dan mengabaikannya, aku tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang dulu. -Hanya untuku, dan aku akan membawamu kembali. Tak peduli kau menolaknya sekalipun. 'Semua sudah terjadi dan sekarang saatnya pergi...' . NC-21. Boys Love. YAOI. CHANBAEK. Thank You.**

 **Warning: This is YAOI!, Boys Love, no children, typos, EYD berantakan, MATURE CONTENT!**

* * *

Siapkah aku bertemu denganmu lagi? Bahkan setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu kau lebih manis dari perkiraanku. Kau tumbuh dengan baik baek, membuatku semakin merindukanmu. Apa kau telah menyadarinya? Apa kau masih mengingatku? Apa kau masih mengingat pertemuan kita? Pertemuan yang sangat berarti bagiku. Kau sangat manis ketika menangis tapi dirimu yang tersenyum berkali-kali lipat lebih manis. Tapi..apa yang terjadi pada dirimu yang sekarang? Kemana tingkah manis dan polosnya Byun Baekhyun-ku? Kemana perginya baekhyunku yang dulu?

"..YEOL!"

Lamunan chanyeol buyar ketika sehun -sepupunya- berteriak tepat ditelingannya. Pria bertelinga lebar itupun tersentak dan menatap tajam sepupu sialan yang berani mengganggu lamunannya tentang baekhyun. Sungguh jantungnya serasa ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan oh sehun?!"

"aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali dan kau hanya diam seperti patung. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Park?"

"sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya. Ada apa memanggilku?"

"ini kuncimu, pastikan kau tidak membuatnya lecet lagi atau aku tak akan pernah memperbaikinya lagi!"

"itu hanya lecet oh sehun, bukan masalah besar"

"hanya lecet katamu?! Dengar tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, butuh waktu biaya dan usaha keras untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula dan kau mengatakan ITU BUKAN MASALAH BESAR, DIMANA OTAKMU PARK?!"

"berhentilah berteriak sialan! kau merusak telingaku."

"maka dari itu hargai usahaku dan jangan membuatnya seperti itu atau bahkan menjadi lebih buruk."

Tanpa menunggu sehun meninggalkan chanyeol yang entah apa yang dilakukannya, sehun tidak peduli ia memiliki janji kencan dengan rusa manisnya.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan chanyeol telah tiba, dua hari setelah insiden itu membuatnya tidak sabar menunjukan aksi yang sesungguhnya dalam pertandingannya dengan baekhyun, tidak mengelak jika ada alasan lain juga yang membuatnya seperti ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan lawannya. Baekhyun.

Tak hanya chanyeol, siapa yang menyangka pemuda mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun ini juga mengalami hal yang sama, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan sosok yang menantangnya tempo hari. Sungguh sial keadaan motornya kala itu. Dan sekarang motor kebanggaanya sudah bertengger manis di garasi rumahnya setelah dua hari masuk bengkel. Ia bersumpah akan membalas seseorang bernama ca..yeol? hanyeol? ah namanya saja ia tidak ingat.

BRUMMM

"siap bertarung manis?"

"siap untuk mengalahkanmu sialan."

Yah jangan heran ucapan chanyeol dibalas tajam oleh baekhyun, mengingat tabiat baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah menyatu dengan jiwanya. Start mereka berada di luar kota Seoul tepatnya di kawasan Sujeong-gu, seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya jam 23.00 KST. Sportbike keluaran Italia itu hanya ada 5 diseluruh dunia F4 type RR EAS ABS seharga $26.798 dengan dominan hitam dengan garis melintang warna merah menyala pada tangki bahan bakarnya itu membuat chanyeol berbalut jaket hitam berbahan kulit itu terlihat gagah dan tampan sekaligus. Baekhyun mengakui itu tapi mana mau ia menunjukannya didepan lawan yang setengah mati menyebalkan itu. Sorot mata baekhyun beralih kedepan, tak mau semakin terpesona dengan lelaki tampan di sampingnya. Motor yang dikendarai baekhyun membalas raungan mesin yang dikeluarkan sportbike disebelahnya. MV Agusta F3 675 EAS dengan dominasi warna pearl white seharga $14.298 milik baekhyun begitu menawan meskipun kontras dengan kecantikan pemiliknya tapi terlihat serasi dalam pandangan seseorang. Chanyeol tentu saja.

Sibuk dengan angan pesona lawannya masing-masing, xiumin mengintruksi mereka berdua dan siap mengangkat bendera hitam-putih itu keatas. Adu kecepatan sudah dimulai beberapa detik lalu, chanyeol baekhyun melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Xiumin dan chen yang berada di titik start memandang baekhyun dengan khawatir, pasalnya kawasan ini berbukit dan rawan terjadi kecelakaan, belum lagi kekhawatiran mereka jika tiba di Seoul. Mereka takut polisi yang berpatroli akan menangkap mereka karena melakukan balapan liar.

Baekhyun mencoba menstabilkan emosinya, mendinginkan kepala agar ia dapat berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dan juga seseorang yang melaju di sampingnya. Saat ini posisi mereka sejajar dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama. Sebernarnya chanyeol bisa saja mendahului baekhyun tapi ia tak mau meninggalkan kekasih hatinya itu sendirian. Itu hanya salah satu sifat posesifnya jika berkaitan dengan baekhyun, lagipula cepat atau lambat ia akan meresmikannya. Pasti.

Mendekati jalan raya yang mulai ramai menuju Seoul mereka harus melewati sungai Han.

'Konsentrasi baekhyun..rileks' ucap baekhyun dalam hati ditengah fokusnya.

Jembatan sudah terlihat oleh jangkauan mata mereka -chanyeol baekhyun-. Memasuki kawasan Seoul memang harus berhati-hati karena Ibukota Korea Selatan ini juga ramai jika pada malam hari. Chanyeol masih setia mengiringi baekhyun disampingnya, tanpa mempedulikan lirikan tajam yang sempat pemuda mungil itu layangkan. Beberapa kali baekhyun berusaha mendahului chanyeol tapi sialnya pemuda menjulang tinggi itu selalu bisa menyamainya, entahlah ia sendiri tak mengerti. Ia pikir lelaki tinggi tegap itu bisa saja mendahuluinya dan tiba digaris finish lebih awal tapi yang sedari tadi dilakukannya hanya.. entahlah seperti.. mengiringnya? Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing tentang itu, ia harus tetap fokus dan mengatur strategi untuk menang.

Sungai Han sudah terlewati, mereka tengah melaju dijalanan Seoul yang terlihat sepi, hanya ada dua atau tiga mobil yang lewat. Memikirkan garis finish, baekhyun menaikan laju motornya. Gerak mendadak itu membuat chanyeol terkejut dan berniat menyusul baekhyun yang berselisih satu meter didepannya.

.

.

Seorang pria keluar dari sebuah restoran yang berada di pinggir jalan, sembari memakai topi kebanggaannya dan memanggil partnernya keluar dari dalam restoran yang terkenal dengan kelezatan menu dan juga waktu buka 24jam itu. Mereka berniat menghampiri mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan, namun belum sempat membuka pintu kemudi kedua pria berumur 40an itu berjengit kaget merasakan sapuan angin kencang yang seolah-olah akan menerbangkan nyawa mereka. Untungnya tidak ada yang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, jika iya maka sudah dipastikan mereka tengah sekarat saat ini. Salah satu diantara mereka mengumpat pada sesuatu yang baru saja lewat. Ketika menyadari itu adalah dua orang yang pengendara motor dengan kecepatan tinggi sontak pria yang akan memegang kemudi itu mengecek S-mach yang terpasang pada dashbor depan kemudinya. Alat yang menunjukan angka kecepatan kemudi itu tertulis hampir mencapai batas maksimal dan dari radar yang alat itu tangkap menunjukan berada dijalur mana kedua motor itu berada.

Ya dua orang pria dengan seragam kepolisian yang tertutup jaket hitam ini adalah anggota kepolisian yang sedang bertugas dikawasan itu. Setiap kendaraan dari kepolisian selalu dilengkapi peralatan canggih untuk mendukung pelaksanaan tugas mereka. Contohnya adalah S-Mach Fiber 88 yang dikembangkan untuk mendeteksi kecepatan dan jalur yang dilalui oleh pengendara tepat dari titik alat itu berada sampai titik dimana kendaraan yang tertangkap oleh radar mereka, alat itu berbentuk tabung kecil dengan antena kecil ditengah dan tersambung dengan LED tab pada dashbor mobil kepolisian.

Anggota kepolisian itu dengan sigap melajukan mobilnya menyusul dua orang pengendara yang melanggar hukum lalu lintas itu. Hal pertama yang berada di otak mereka adalah mereka tengah melakukan balap liar dan itu tentu saja melanggar hukum. Sementara itu, chanyeol nyaris berteriak dibalik helmnya ketika baekhyun hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki, dirinya mengumpati baekhyun habis-habisan karena tingkah cerobohnya itu. Belum lagi tadi ia melihat mobil khas milik kepolisian terparkir dipinggir jalan. Ia khawatir jika ada polisi yang melihat ulah mereka, dan dugaannya baekhyun tidak menyadari mobil itu.

'Si kecil sialan itu..sudah tahu mereka berada di Seoul malah mengebut dengan kecepatan gila!'

Chanyeol menaikan laju sportbikenya dan berhasil menyamai posisi baekhyun, ia sempat mendengar sirine polisi dari kejauhan, tapi ia tak yakin karena suaranya begitu kecil apalagi tertutupi suara motor mereka berdua. Chanyeol menganggap itu hanya halusinasinya. Mereka berbelok ditikungan tajam menuju jalan raya yang bersebelahan dengan sungai Han.

Suara sirine semakin jelas terdengar dibelakang mereka, chanyeol yakin kali ini bukan halusinasinya ini nyata dan suara itu seakan menjadi lagu pengiring kematiannya, ia khawatir mereka akan tertangkap. Salahkan siapa yang menuntut balapan di jalanan Seoul, Tuan Park. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tidak mendapatkan protes atau umpatan dari lelaki mungil disampingnya yang masih memandang ke depan. Sepertinya baekhyun terlalu fokus pada misinya hingga tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Putra bungsu dari keluarga terhormat Park itu berulangkali menoleh ke belakang dengan raut cemas. Ia harus memperingatkan baekhyun sekarang. Ia membuka kaca helm-nya dan menoleh pada baekhyun sesekali seraya fokus pada jalanan.

"baekhyun! YA! Kau dengar aku?! kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!"

"..." tak ada jawaban apapun dari lelaku mungil itu, baekhyun berusaha menulikan pendengarannya, ia tak mau termakan godaan chanyeol hingga bisa membuatnya emosi ataupun berdebat dengannya, ia hanya ingin fokus sekarang.

"YA BAEKHYUN!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN DENGAR AKU! YAK!"

'sialan anak ini.'

"CANTIK DENGARKAN AKU! BAEK!"

"YAK! SIALAN APA-APAAN ITU! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CANTIK!"

"DEMI TUHAN DENGARKAN AKU BAEKHYUN, POLISI SEDANG MENGEJAR KITA, LEBIH BAIK KITA CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI DARIPADA TERTANGKAP!"

"JANGAN MEMBODOHIKU SIALAN!"

"ARGH! TERSERAH!"

Chanyeol kesal perkataannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh baekhyun, lantas ia melajukan lebih cepat motornya, sedikit lebih depan daripada baekhyun. Sedangkan lelaki itu baru tersadar mendengar sirine mobil polisi dibelakangnya, dengan panik ia memanggil pemuda didepannya.

"YAKK KENAPA KAU BARU MENGATAKANNYA SIALAN!"

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU! KAU YANG MEMILIH RUTE-NYA DAN SEKARANG KITA DIKEJAR POLISI! SALAHMU CAYEOL SIALAN!"

'cih bocah itu baru sadar ternyata, dan apa-apaan tadi ia salah menyebut namanya?! what the fuck!'

"INI SALAHMU BODOH SUDAH TAU DI SEOUL KENAPA KAU MENGEBUT DIDEPAN POLISI DASAR BODOH!"

"AKU?! ENAK SAJA, INI SEMUA SALAHMU! "

Seorang polisi yang berada disamping kemudi siap dengan pistolnya, ia akan menembak salah satu atau mungkin dua sekaligus pengendara itu. Tubuh bagian atas polisi itu keluar dari kaca mobil dan siap dengan targetnya. Melihat dua orang sasarannya adu mulut tentu membuat mereka lengah dan tak akan menyadari akan ada tembakan yang akan mengenai mereka.

DOR

"Argh!"

Timah panas itu menembus ban belakang sportbike milik baekhyun. Sontak pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terguling di aspal, motor yang ia kendarai terseret jauh darinya. Mendengar suara benturan, chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat baekhyun terkapar di aspal. Dengan cepat ia memutar arah. Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun disisi jalan. Ia harus cepat, polisi memang masih beberapa puluh meter dibelakang mereka, tapi jika terlambat sedikit mereka berdua akan tamat. Digendongnya baekhyun dipunggung tegap itu. Baru akan diangkatnya tubuh mungil baekhyun mengaduh sakit. Merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kaki kananya.

"arhh sakit.."

"hiks"

"sudah kukatakan jangan menangis cengeng, jadilah bocah yang kuat."

"kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya kakiku terkilir cayeol sialan!"

"cih sudah cengeng salah menyebut namaku pula. Naik ke punggungku cepat, aku akan mengendongmu. Dan jangan membantah!"

Baru saja baekhyun ingin melayangkan protes tapi melihat raut wajah lelaki dihadapannya membuatnya bungkam. Entahlah ia merasa harus menuruti saja. Chanyeol sudah melajukan motornya kembali dengan baekhyun diboncengannya. Lelaki mungil itu memeluk erat pinggang chanyeol. Lelaki itu yang minta lagipula ia juga tak ingin jatuh lagi jika tidak berpegangan. Kecepatan sportbike chanyeol sudah mencapai batas akhir. Tidak masalah memang untuk kelas sportbike milik chanyeol karena mengutamakan akselerasi dan peforma yang maksimal. Maklum sportbikenya adalah edisi kelima sekaligus terakhir dalam pemasarannya.

Dalam saat-saat seperti ini baekhyun bisa merasakan perasaan itu lagi, familiar tapi asing, ya asing dalam konteks ia tidak mengenal jelas lelaki yang dipeluknya kini. Mereka memasuki jalanan yang lebih sempit. Semakin lama chanyeol memasuki gang dengan lebar jalan yang semakin kecil. Ini triknya untuk meloloskan diri. Semakin ia masuk ke gang kecil maka mobil polisi tidak akan bisa masuk. Cukup sederhana tapi setidaknya bisa membantu.

DOR

Satu tembakan mengenai ban chanyeol bagian belakang, ajaibnya motor itu masih melaju dengan mulus meskipun sempat terjadi sedikit goncangan. Itulah salah satu kelebihan sportbike limited edition miliknya.

DOR DOR DOR

'sial!'

Tembakan keempat motor chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan, meskipun beberapa detik masih melaju dengan keadaan yang bisa menabrak kapan saja dan dengan cepat chanyeol menarik baekhyun kepelukannya lalu berguling mengikuti arah jatuh motornya -ke kanan-.

"akh!"

"aish! baek kau tidak apa-apa? kita harus lari sekarang cepat!"

Dua anak adam itu lari ke dalam gang-gang sempit, tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol menarik baekhyun pada salah satu gang dengan penerangan yang minim, disana terdapat banyak kardus-kardus yang entah apa isinya. Dua orang polisi tadi sempat terperangah menyaksikan tembakan mereka tak berefek pada sasaran tapi setelah melepaskan beberapa peluru baru target mereka tumbang, tapi sayang pengendara itu kabur dan mereka harus berlari menyusuri gang, karena mobil kepolisian jelas tidak bisa memasuki gang-gang sempit seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun saat berlari tadi, hanya bisikan keras chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap berlari. Ia bahkan sudah tidak merasakan kakinya yang terkilir tadi. Entahlah rasanya sudah tidak sakit. Mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok yang salah satu sisinya sedikit menonjol sehingga bisa membantu persembunyian mereka. Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh mungil di depannya. Mereka saling berhadapan, tangan kekar itu merangkul erat pinggang baekhyun. Chanyeol reflek melakukan itu, ia masih belum menyadarinya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, samar-samar chanyeol dan baekhyun mendengar suara erangan dari ujung gang. Suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar dan baru menyadari jika itu adalah suarah desahan seseorang. Tubuh keduanya tersentak dan membeku tak berkutik. Membiarkan suara itu mencemari telinga dan juga pikiran mereka.

Derap langkah sepatu ikut mewarnai keterdiaman dua orang pemuda itu. Percakapan singkat dan langkah sepatu yang mondar-mandir sana-sini membuat mereka masih terdiam kaku. Chanyeol gelisah ditempatnya. Sungguh ia tak ingin hard dalam suasana seperti ini. Ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini dan pulang ke apartementnya, tapi diluar sana masih ada polisi yang masih mengejar mereka. Jelas ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang.

"ahh yess babyh"

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman diposisinya, ia benar-benar tak nyaman dan lengan lelaki pada pinggangnya juga tidak membantu. Sialan siapapun yang melakukan seks ditempat seperti ini, dasar tidak tahu malu. Salah satu polisi melirik penasaran pada gang dengan tiang lampu yang sedikit redup, mungkinkah target yang mereka cari ada disana. Dengan langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, meskipun begitu suara ketukan sepatu yang bergesekan pada tanah tak dapat dihindari sehingga menyadarkan dua pemuda di dalam gang itu berkeringat dingin. Chanyeol semakin menghimpit tubuh baekhyun ditengah desahan gila yang masih samar-samar terdengar ditempat mereka.

'sial' chanyeol mengumpat dirinya yang perlahan tegang dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Tubuh baekhyun yang tak mau diam tak membantu sama sekali malah semakin membuatnya tegang. Kejantananya sakit jika dibiarkan seperti ini terus. Otaknyapun tak dapat bekerja dengan baik. 'desahan sialan, polisi sialan dan baekhyun berhentilah bergerak!' jeritan hati chanyeol hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Ini seperti penyiksaan lahir batin secara tak langsung.

"Apa ada orang disana?" polisi itu bertanya entah pada siapa, ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang, dan mulai memasuki gang tak mempedulikan rekannya yang mencari di gang lain.

Mata chanyeol memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan lelaki didepannya. Tak tahan dengan gerak baekhyun yang semakin menjadi dan polisi yang semakin mendekat membuatnya memeluk lebih erat pinggang baekhyun, bermaksud membuatnya diam tapi seolah sia-sia chanyeolpun bicara tanpa suara. Gerak bibir chanyeol tak dimengerti baekhyun, entah karena mendadak baekhyun menjadi bodoh atau apa. Baekhyun menatap bibir chanyeol yang terus bergerak mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ia pahami hingga ia tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya. Pipi putih baekhyun merona merah ketika ia tersadar sesuatu yang mengganjal diperutnya. Itu adalah kejantanan milik lelaki didepannya. Desahan itu masih terdengar, ia frustasi dengan keadaan yang membuatnya terjebak disini. Dan chanyeol semakin menghimpit tubuhnya, sungguh apa maksud pria sialan dihadapannya ini? baekhyun semakin bergerak gelisah, berharap dengan begitu tubuh raksasa didepannya dapat menyikir segera, ia tak mau saat-saat seperti ini dijadikan kesempatan pria itu untuk melecehkannya.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun dan dihadiahi mata puppy baekhyun yang membulat. Tubuh baekhyun membeku dan chanyeol merasa lega untuk itu, jika tidak segera dihentikan gerakan baekhyun hanya akan membuatnya semakin ereksi. Keduanya saling memandang dengan arti yang berbeda. Chanyeol tanpa disadarinya telah tenggelam ke dalam krystal hitam baekhyun. Membuatnya jatuh terpesona untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan lelaki yang menciumnya saat ini, tapi ia seakan tak mempedulikan apapun ketika netranya menatap chanyeol dengan memuja. Pikirannya hanya terisi betapa tampannya lelaki yang menciumnya itu, kecupan yang membuatnya berdebar. Melupakan sisi dirinya yang angkuh dan dingin, saat ini pikirannya hanya terisi lelaki dihadapannya.

Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir cherry itu, merasakan euforia yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya dan semakin tak ingin melepasnya saat baekhyun membalas lumatannya meskipun dengan pelan. Lengan baekhyun sudah bertengger di leher chanyeol, jari-jarinya memainkan rambut belakang chanyeol.

Suara gemerisik muncul dari walkie talkie polisi yang memasuki gang, ia berhenti sejenak dan menerima perintah dari atasannya untuk kembali kantor segera. Rasa penasaran masih menyelimuti dirinya tapi pria berusia hampir setengah baya itu lebih memprioritaskan perintah atasannya. Dengan langkah cepat ia kembali ke mobil dinas yang terparkir dipinggir jalan, mengabaikan sportbike yang tergeletak ditengah jalan. Sempat polisi itu memotret plat nomor dan tempat kejadian untuk ia laporkan nanti. Mereka membutuhkan alat pengangkut untuk membawa motor ini ke kantor untuk diselidiki. Seperginya polisi dari sana, chanyeol dan baekhyun masih saling memagut bibir lawan mereka. Mengabaikan apapun disekitarnya,bahkan tanpa menyadari petugas kepolisian sudah pergi dan lebih memilih menikmati bibir satu sama lain.

"mphh"

Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya ketika bayangan pertemuan mereka berputar layaknya film dikepalanya, bagaimana baekhyun kecil bersepeda dengan ceria dan dirinya tengah duduk di bangku tepi jalan menikmati angin sore seraya memakan lolipop favoritnya, bagaimana baekhyun kecil jatuh dan menangis melihat darahnya sendiri mengalir dari lukanya, bagaimana baekhyun berada digendongannya, bagaimana ia mengecup bagian wajahnya, bagaimana mereka bertatapan dengan hangat untuk pertama kalinya, dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya.

Tautan itu terlepas dan diakhiri usapan lembut pada ujung bibir baekhyun. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu dan kejadian dimana chanyeol menciumnya dimuka umum kemarin merasuki pikirannya. Ia tahu sesuatu. Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis sekarang. Ia ingat siapa pria ini. Cayeol. Bocah lelaki yang menolongnya dulu. Bocah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Bocah yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Sepasang mata puppy itu memerah dengan bulir bening disekitarnya. Siap menumpahkan perasaan emosional yang dirasakannya. Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata baekhyun dan beralih pada hidung mungil yang ikut memerah lalu berakhir pada bibir mungil yang menjadi favoritnya.

"laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, jika ingin menjadi laki-laki kuat kau tidak boleh menangis. Maka dari itu berhentilah menangis byun."

Tanpa diduga baekhyun menarik kerah jaket chanyeol dan mengecup dalam bibir kissable itu. Chanyeol membalas dengan melumat habis bibir mungil baekhyun dan keduanya semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Tubuh keduanya saling menempel, chanyeol semakin menghimpit baekhyun pada dinding dibelakangnya. Dan entah sejak kapan tangan chanyeol sudah berada dibalik kemeja baekhyun. Mencubit kecil sesuatu dibaliknya, dan membuat baekhyun melenguh geli.

Chanyeol tahu mereka sudah terjebak oleh hasrat tapi otaknya seolah berusaha untuk berpikir rasional dan mereka tidak seharusnya melakukannya disaat seperti ini. tapi desahan baekhyun mengacaukan kinerja otaknya. Ia harus menghentikan ini sekarang.

'oh shit'

"akh cayeol"

Tanpa sengaja chanyeol menggigit bibir atas baekhyun. Chanyeol merutuki tingkah baekhyun yang membuatnya diambang kewarasan. Baekhyun menekan pinggulnya dan berakibat menekan sesuatu dibalik celana chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat milik chanyeol semakin ereksi. Persetan dengan waktu, tempat atau apapun itu karena ini lebih penting dan darurat untuk dilakukan daripada memikirkan apa yang sedari tadi berkeliaran diotaknya.

"panggil aku chanyeol."

Baekhyun malu saat ini, ia telah salah mengingat nama,otaknya perlu diasah. Tangan chanyeol turun meremas gemas pantat baekhyun. Dan membuatnya bergesekan dengan miliknya. Dengan tidak sabar chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja dan zipper celana baekhyun. Lidahnya turun menyusuri leher dan berhenti pada nipple baekhyun, menghisap dan menggigit kecil hingga membuat baekhyun menggeliat geli. Baekhyun semakin menekan kepala chanyeol pada dadanya. Ia merasa angin membelai kulitnya yang terekspose, ia tak tahan dingin tapi kegiatan ini seperti memberikan kehangatan sendiri untuknya. Kedua kakinya sudah melingkar di pinggang chanyeol. Itu memudahkan chanyeol melakukan penetrasi dan jujur saja baekhyun gugup saat ini, ia ini adalah pengalaman seksual pertamanya dan ia tak pernah terpikir melakukannya di tempat seperti ini. Celana chanyeol sudah melorot hingga betis sedangkan milik baekhyun sudah tergeletak dibawah mereka.

"ahh ahh hahh"

"kau seksi sekali baekhyun"

"janganh ah menggo-da kuhh chanh"

Dua jari chanyeol keluar masuk dari lubang baekhyun, ada kesenangan tersendiri kala ia menggoda lelaki mungilnya ini. Chanyeol siap untuk melesakan miliknya di dalam baekhyun, dan baekhyunpun mengerti lalu mencium bibir chanyeol dengan kasar. Sesuatu tengah menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya, baekhyun menyerngit perih dan memperdalam lumatannya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"baekhh"

"eumhh"

Dengan satu hentakan lagi chanyeol berhasil masuk menghasilkan erangan nikmat dari bibir tebal itu. Tanganya memberikan pijatan lembut pada pipi pantat baekhyun, berusaha membuat baekhyun lebih rileks agar mereka dapat segera menyelesaikan ini dan pergi. Baekhyun mulai menggeliat di tengah ciuman mereka, chanyeol yang mengerti mulai bergerak perlahan.

"ahh ahh chan hah lebih cepath ahh"

"memohonlah baekh"

"ah lebih cepath ahh ahhh"

"memohon baby hahh"

'chanyeol sialan!'

Chanyeol memompa miliknya dengan stabil seraya memandangi wajah berpeluh baekhyun yang sangat menggairahkan. Tanganya sesekali mengocok milik baekhyun, membuat kenikmatan lebih bagi si mungil. Baekhyun meminta chanyeol lebih cepat ketika miliknya mengenai sesuatu didalam sana yang mengakibatkan baekhyun tak tahan akan desahannya. Tapi seakan mempedulikan baekhyun, chanyeol masih saja menggoda baekhyun. Sungguh sial untuknya.

"parkhh ahh chanh!"

"hhh hahh apahh"

"akuhh ahh mohonhh ahh lebih eungh cepathh chanh"

"diterima baby hahh"

"akhh yahh ahh hahh ahhh ahhh"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya ketika chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya dan semakin membuatnya melayang berada didunia lain. Chanyeol terus menghentak lubang baekhyun lebih cepat. Ia merasakan miliknya berkedut dan lubang baekhyun semakin memeras erat miliknya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan klimaks.

Dada dan leher baekhyun penuh dengan kissmark chanyeol, meskipun begitu chanyeol masih menyesap bahunya meninggalkan bercak merah semakin banyak. Pada hentakan keenam baekhyun orgasme, cairannya mengenai dadanya dan jaket yang dikenakan chanyeol. Hentakan berikutnya chanyeol menyusul dan menyemburkan cairannya di dalam baekhyun.

"akhh chanhhhhhh"

"baekhyunhhh"

Keduanya terengah-engah dengan paru-paru yang meraup rakus oksigen disekitar mereka. Kepala baekhyun terkulai lemas di bahu chanyeol. Usai menikmati detik-detik orgasme mereka, chanyeol melepas tautan mereka dan memasukannya kembali kedalam celananya. Baekhyun mendesis perih dan ia merasakan adanya cairan yang mengalir keluar, ia tahu itu sperma chanyeol. Lengan kurusnya masih setia mengalung di leher chanyeol ketika pria tinggi itu memakaikannya celana dan membenahi pakaiannya. Baekhyun lemas bukan main, kakinya terasa pegal dan bagian bawahnya sangat sakit, ia ingin istirahat.

Chanyeol menopang tubuh baekhyun yang sudah dalam keadaan tak sadar, ia pingsan setelah berkata bahwa ia lelah. Segera chanyeol menelpon sehun dan memintanya untuk menjemput mereka. Belum sampai ia menutup teleponya pada sehun hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Chanyeol semakin khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun, ia membawa baekhyun untuk berteduh di depan sebuah cafe yang sudah tutup. Beberapa menit kemudian sehun tiba dengan mobil sport milik chanyeol, kunci mobil chanyeol masih ada padanya setelah sang pemilik memintanya untuk memasang camera di dalam mobilnya. Melihat baekhyun dalam gendongan chanyeol, sehun tidak heran apalagi terkejut, ia tahu hal ini bisa saja terjadi tapi ia hanya tidak menyangka chanyeol melakukannya ditempat seperti ini. Mobil itu melaju cepat menuju apartement chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun yang pingsan dalam rengkuhannya. Sehun mulai mengoceh ketika diliriknya keadaan baekhyun dari balik kaca spion tengah, tubuh pingsan dengan keringat dan air hujan serta jangan lupakan bau sperma dari kedua pria yang duduk dibelakang yang mengganggu hidungnya. Untung saja ini bukan mobilnya jika iya maka sehun tidak akan sudi mengantar chanyeol.

"hey Park apa kau tak bisa menahan milikmu tidak keluar sebentar saja? kalian bercinta di pinggir jalan?!"

"diamlah Oh fokuslah menyetir." chanyeol menatap datar raut sehun yang menunjukan protes dan ketidaknyamananya. Chanyeol hanya ingin segera pulang dan istirahat ia lelah sekarang.

"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Park, diamlah dan jangan membuat masalah, kau selalu merepotkanku. "

"aku juga menyayangimu sepupuku"

"cih dasar idiot" Sehun semakin kesal ketika balasan chanyeol tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Setibanya chanyeol dikamarnya ia mendudukan baekhyun di bathup kamar mandinya dan melepas satu persatu kain yang melekat di tubuh baekhyun. Dengan telaten tanganya membasuh tubuh mungil dan memerah itu dengan air hangat, menyabuni dan mencuci rambut baekhyun dengan sabun dan shampo titipan milik kakaknya yang ia beli minggu lalu, chanyeol tak mau baekhyun beraroma maskulin jika memakai sabun miliknya. Selesai dengan memandikan baekhyun, ia membaringkan tubuh polos itu di ranjangnya lalu menutupinya dengan selimut. Giliran chanyeol yang mandi ia berpikir apa baekhyun begitu kelelahan hingga sampai sekarang baekhyun belum juga bangun. Keluar dari kamar mandi chanyeol hanya memakai boxer hitamnya dan merangkak ke tempat tidur, ia malas jika harus memakai pakaian.

Jadilah keduanya tidur dalam keadaan telanjang meskipun chanyeol hanya memakai boxernya untuk menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak ditengah tidurnya seperti miliknya yang ereksi tiba-tiba karena bersentuhan langsung dengan milik baekhyun, oh tidak chanyeol rasa cukup untuk hari ini, ia tidak ingin egois dan menyakiti baekhyun. Cukup dengan memejamkan mata ditemani malaikat hatinya hingga esok tiba.

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukan hampir siang, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh. Sinar matahari sudah berusaha membangunkan dua orang yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya bangun ketika matanya terlalu silau dengan sinar matahari yang semakin menyengat. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan ia mendapati dua kelopak mata yang masih terpejam. Sekelebat bayangan mereka bercinta tadi malam berputar dikepalanya, baekhyun harap itu hanya mimpi atau khayalan pagi harinya tapi ia shock menyadari dirinya telanjang dibalik selimut. Dengan tenaga yang ia punya baekhyun melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan chanyeol dan berteriak keras dalam kamar yang ia simpulkan kamar chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Terganggu dengan pekikan disampingnya chanyeol mulai membuka mata dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah hantaman pada tulang pipinya. Seakan ditarik paksa dari mimpinya chanyeol melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan perlakuan baekhyun. Sungguh bukan ini yang ia harapkan di pagi hari, akan lebih baik baekhyun memberinya kecupan selamat pagi bukan pukulan selamat pagi.

"Dasar bajingan brengsek sialan Park Fucking Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"

"awh tenanglah baek kau tak perlu marah-marah"

"tenang katamu! kau tak lihat aku telanjang disini! kau pasti menculiku kesini lalu memperkosaku brengsek keparat kau Park Chanyeol!"

"apa kau ingin aku melihatmu telanjang lagi? baiklah singkirkan selimut itu baekhyun. Hey dan apa-apaan itu aku ti-"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"oke dengarkan penjelasanku dulu sayang. Pertama pakaianmu kotor dan basah karena kehujanan dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena kedinginan jadi aku melepasnya tapi aku tidak menemukan baju hangat yang pas untukmu jadi kuhangatkan saja dengan tubuhku dan satu lagi aku tidak memperkosamu sayang, kau tidak ingat siapa yang meminta padaku untuk melakukan lebih eum?" Chanyeol senang jika menggoda baekhyun, wajah baekhyun akan memerah kesal dan malu, itu membuatnya berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan apalagi dengan bahu putih yang- sudahlah ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpikiran liar.

"kau..ak-aku.."

"eum? kau ingat sekarang baby? jangan memukulku lagi itu sakit"

Baekhyun malu dan kesal, ia ingat sekarang. Matanya melirik keadaan sekitarnya. Baekhyun harus segera pergi dari sini jika tidak chanyeol akan terus menggodanya, ia tak mau bertambah malu. Cukup tingkahnya yang out of character semalam. Baekhyun berdiri dari ranjang tempatnya duduk dengan selimut yang ikut serta ditariknya menutupi tubuh penuh tanda cinta itu. Bunyi gedebum keras terdengar di telinga keduanya.

"astaga baekhyun!"

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang menghampiri sang pujaan hati yang tengkurap di lantai. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat baekhyun dan meletakannya perlahan di ranjang. Wajah meringis itu menunjukan kesakitan yang kentara. Seingatnya kakinya baik-baik saja semalam bahkan ia bisa berlari dengan chanyeol tapi sekarang ia merasa pergelangan otot kakinya begitu sakit dan lagi bokongnya sangat perih, jika tidak menjaga image ia akan meraung memanggil eomma-nya.

"apa yang terjadi baekhyun? apa kakimu terkilir atau kau masih merasakan sakit pada lubangmu?"

"fuck you park bastard chanyeol!"

"baekhyun aku serius, jawab aku sekarang!"

"kakiku sakit dan bokongku juga kau puas hah!"

"hey jangan marah sayang, kemarikan kakimu aku akan memijatnya" Chanyeol menarik kaki mungil itu ke pangkuannya, memijatnya selembut yang ia bisa. Baekhyun meringis sesekali dan tetap dengan image yang ia pertahankan, meskipun kakinya serasa ingin lepas dari tubuhnya dan..dan oh tidak! Ia baru menyadarinya!

"SELIMUT SELIMUT AMBIL SELIMUT ITU CHANYEOL!"

"nanti saja baekhyun, selesai aku memijat kakimu." Chanyeol masih fokus memperhatikan kaki baekhyun yang dipijatnya, ia tak menyadari raut baekhyun yang berubah horror padanya, sedangkan pria yang telah mengambil keperjakaanya sama sekali tidak peka.

"ambil sekarang park chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendesis berbahaya, seakan memberi peringatan pada pria tinggi dihadapannya. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat baekhyun sudah sangat merah, dan seketika ia baru paham maksud baekhyun.

"ah aku kan sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu, kau tak perlu malu baekhyun." ucapnya seraya mata bulatnya menelusuri tubuh baekhyun dari atas kebawah.

"YAKKKK!"

* * *

Sehun dan luhan datang ke apartemen chanyeol, untunglah sepasang kekasih yang baru menjalin hubungan telah berpenampilan layak. Semua orang yang berada di sebuah ruang tamu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah mereka tak lupa dengan makian dan omelan yang saling bersahut-sahutan, oh hanya tiga orang yang melakukannya. Luhan adalah orang paling tenang diantara mereka, ia bahkan tengah memakan pancake yang tadi dibelinya untuk mereka berempat sarapan, tanpa menghiraukan tiga orang yang beradu mulut diruangan yang sama dengannya. Telinganya terpasang headset yang tersambung dengan ponselnya, memutar lagu boygroup terkenal EXO favoritnya.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa ratus kali park chanyeol?! berhentilah membuat masalah kau tahu berapa harga mengganti banmu itu! kau pikir itu mudah aku harus mengajukan pesanan jalur khusus untuk mendapatkannya dan disaat motor kebanggaanmu itu hanya ada beberapa didunia kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tidak menggantinya hah kau rugi besar demi Tuhan! Dan juga motormu sudah masuk daftar pencarian polisi tidakah kau menyadari itu?! beruntung aku langsung mengirim motormu ke rumahmu sebelum polisi itu kembali!"

"Kau tak perlu berteriak memberitahuku sialan! lakukan saja tugasmu dan berhentilah berkicau!"

"Aku sudah memiliki banyak tugas disaat proyeku dengan perusahaan itu akan dilakukan tahun depan tapi kau membuatku harus ARGHH!"

"itu penderitaanmu Oh, dan kau pikir aku mau motorku menjadi seper-"

"dasar tak tahu berterima kasih! kau dan kekasihmu itu sama saja! cepatlah menikah dan habiskan hidup kalian balapan motor hingga kalian berdua mati! kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?! memintaku memperbaiki motor baekhyun juga!"

"yakk Oh sehun sialan apa yang kau katakan hah! jika kau tak mau melakukannya pergilah dari sini!"

"kau..kau mengusirku?! tak bisa dipercaya, siapa kau berani mengusirku, kau tahu siapa yang mengurus kepemilikan apartemen ini! seharusnya kau yang pergi dari sini! bajingan kecil sepertimu lebih baik pulang ke rumah dan meringkuk dipelukan eomma-mu!"

"SIALAN KAU!"

"sehun berhenti menghina baekhyun! kuperingatkan kau!"

"oh sekarang kau mengancamku karena si kecil ini?! kau tak lupa bukan siapa yang melaporkan padamu bagaimana keadaan pria kecilmu semenjak kau pindah ke Kanada!"

"OH SEHUN!"

"SIALAN KAU! SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGATAIKU KECIL AK-"

"AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATIMU SEBELUMNYA!"

Bunyi debuman pintu menyadarkan ketiga pemuda yang saling berhadapan di ruang tamu seketika menoleh ke arah pintu utama apartemen tersebut. Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan tapi tubuhnya tetap di ambang pintu seakan belum ingin meninggalkan tempat itu karena masalah mereka belum selesai dan ia masih sangat berapi-api untuk mengomel pada sepasang kekasih itu. Getar diponselnya membuatnya berpikir itu luhan, dan benar saja. Luhan mengatakan akan menunggu sehun di lobi sekalian ingin membeli tteokbokki di kios depan apartemen mewah tersebut. Sehun kembali keruang tamu bergegas mengambil jaket dan topinya, memberi salam terakhirnya sebelum pulang pada dua orang yang masih termangu di ruang tamu.

"masalah kita belum selesai bung. Aku pulang" Dengan itu hanya ada chanyeol dan baekhyun yang menghembuskan napas lega dan merasa tenggorokan mereka serak usai berteriak.

.

.

"Aku senang kau berkunjung chanyeol. Bagaimana kabar Park Se Ra dan keluargamu? apa kalian masih tinggal di Kanada?"

"keluargaku baik nyonya byun dan ibuku juga sehat, kami masih tinggal disana. Eomma sering mengatakan ia merindukan sahabatnya, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan anda, beberapa bulan setelah kami tinggal di Kanada ponsel eomma rusak jadi ia tidak bisa menghubungi anda, beliau sungguh minta maaf."

"ah begitu rupanya.. hey chanyeol jangan terlalu formal padaku, kau sudah kuanggap anaku sendiri panggil saja eommoni. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka-"

"kalian saling mengenal?" baekhyun menyela dengan kurang ajar ditengah perbincangan ibu dan kekasih brengseknya itu, beruntung nyonya Byun dalam mood yang bagus hingga ia hanya dihadiahi lirikan tajam bukan teriakan nyaring wanita dewasa itu. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu, terlihat begitu hangat tak ada aura kecanggungan sedikitpun seolah-olah chanyeol adalah bagian dari keluarga Byun.

"baekhyun ini chanyeol, anak teman eomma semasa di perkuliahan dulu. Ia dulu tinggal di blok sebelah. Chanyeol dimana kau menemukan anak nakal ini? semalam ia tak pulang, aku sungguh khawatir terjadi sesuatu tapi untunglah kau mengantarnya pulang terima kasih."

"sama-sama eommoni, aku bertemu dengannya di-"

"di sungai Han eomma, kami tak sengaja berte-"

"tidak, kami bertemu saat balapan tadi malam, kami bertemu tanpa sengaja tempo hari dan berakhir dengan adu balap bersama kemarin malam. Maafkan aku eommoni." Senyum kemenangan terukir dibibir tebal pemuda yang lebih tinggi, baekhyun menatap nyalang wajah mengejek kekasihnya. 'sialan kau park!' rutuk baekhyun.

"balap katamu? byun baekhyun siapkan dirimu untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal pada motor kesayanganmu." nyonya byun berujar sadis didepan anaknya, sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengeluh protes dan dibalas delikan tajam eommanya. Chanyeol yang seolah turut prihatin mengelus punggung yang lebih kecil padahal dalam hatinya tertawa karena tingkah baekhyun yang menggemaskan dan seperti anak kecil. Perbincangan itu berakhir ketika nyonya byun menyuruh baekhyun mengajak chanyeol berkeliling rumah atau bersantai di halaman belakang.

.

.

Sore itu baekhyun tengah menyingkirkan kain putih yang menutupi sebuah kendaraan roda dua, sudah lama sekali ia tak melihatnya, terakhir kali ketika ia duduk dibangku tingkat satu junior high school. Baekhyun menatap penuh arti sepeda kecil tua itu, ia bertemu seorang anak laki-laki nakal dengan sepeda ini, mengingatkannya pada sosok di sampingnya yang memperhatikan raut baekhyun yang lebih menarik atensinya daripada sepeda tua yang membuat baekhyun kecilnya menangis. Itu dulu, sekarang baekhyun bahkan begitu mahir mengendarai sportbike.

"baekhyun apa kau akan menangis hanya karena melihat sepada ini? aigoo kau cengeng sekali waktu itu." ucapan chanyeol sama sekali tak digubris pemuda disampingnya, karena pada dasarnya chanyeol senang sekali menggoda baekhyun hingga baekhyun menunjukan raut menggemaskan yang membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang, tapi baekhyun mengabaikannya kali ini.

"aku ingat bagaimana menggemaskannya dirimu ketika menangis, sejujurnya aku ingin mencubit pipimu saat itu." tak mendapat respon yang diinginkannya, chanyeolpun berhenti dan menatap mata baekhyun yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"apa yang kau pikirkan baekhyun?" chanyeol menelisik netra coklat milik kekasihnya, ia tahu mereka seakan ditarik kembali ke masa lalu dan mengingatkanya bagaimana teganya ia meninggalkan baekhyun hingga bertahun-tahun bahkan baekhyun tidak mengetahui namanya pada saat itu.

"aku ingat betapa menyedihkan dan menggelikannya diriku saat aku jatuh dan menangis di tepi jalan, aku..sendirian saat itu."

"aku hanya menangis melihat darahku sendiri dan berharap eomma mampu mendengar suara hatiku tapi aku tetap sendirian disana."

"aku merapalkan doa dalam hati, berdoa untuk kedua orang tuaku, teman-temanku, guru-guruku, termasuk ahjumma yang bekerja untuk kami dirumah, merasa putus asa karena tak ada yang menolongku dan berpikir aku akan segera mati karena kehabisan darah. Itu kenangan yang buruk." seketika chanyeol tertegun dengan ucapan baekhyun, ia menyesal tak menghampiri baekhyun kecil segera setelah ia jatuh, ia malah tetap ditempatnya duduk dengan lolipop yang hampir habis ditangannya, chanyeol merasa tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"tapi itu juga kenangan termanis untuku, aku bertemu seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu kejam, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tak segera menolongku dan malah menertawaiku dan aku semakin membenci kenyataan yang menimpaku ketika aku tak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan hanya untuk memarahinya. Lututku sangat sakit. Tanpa kuduga ia menggendongku dengan lembut, ia mencium wajahku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan tapi...aku seperti membeku merasakan degupan lebih keras didadaku, yang kuingat hanya perlakuanmu, ciumanmu, kerlipan yang terpancar dari matamu dan bagaimana hangatnya kau memeluku saat itu."

"itu sangat manis, tapi setelah berhari-hari kesembuhanku, aku tak dapat menemukanmu, aku selalu menunggumu disana, dijalan pertama kali kita bertemu, menunggumu menyebutkan namamu. Tapi kau tak pernah datang. Pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyerah dan aku berusaha melupakanmu, melupakan rasa sakit dan perasaan ingin bertemu denganmu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, masih terbayang masa lalu, aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakanmu. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha dan mengabaikannya, aku tetaplah byun baekhyun yang dulu."

"baekhyun.."

"aku tidak akan menangis lagi chanyeol, aku sudah berjanji."

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkan si mungil yang menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol tidak buta, ia yakin melihat sebutir air yang berada disudut mata baekhyun, meskipun kekasihnya itu tertunduk seraya mengepalkan tangan. Chanyeol menyesal, sangat-sangat menyesal, ia akan memohon pengampunan pada kekasih mungilnya ini dan juga pada tuan dan nyonya byun karena sudah menyakiti anak semata wayangnya.

"menangislah sayang, tak perlu ditahan, aku tak akan marah."

"maafkan aku yang terlalu kejam padamu, maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu tanpa kepastian apapun, maafkan aku yang membuatmu sedih hingga sekarang, maafkan aku yang tak melakukan apapun disaat aku telah pindah ke luar negeri padahal aku tahu kau adalah anak dari sahabat eommaku, maafkan aku yang merusak dan mempermalukanmu didepan umum, maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu dalam bahaya, maafkan aku yang begitu brengsek mengambil semua kehormatanmu yang seharusnya kau berikan setelah menikah, maafkan aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang, maafkan chanyeol yang brengsek ini baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak lagi dapat berkata-kata, ucapan yang ada dipikiranya seakan terlelan kembali, ia hanya bisa mencengkram jaket yang melekat pada tubuh chanyeol. Sinar jingga sore itu perlahan memudar seiring dengan tenggelamnya sang mentari ke ufuk barat. Chanyeol jelas merasakan baekhyun bergetar dalam pelukannya. Tangan besarnya mengelus rambut sehalus kapas itu, merengkuhnya semakin dalam. Terdiam cukup lama bagi keduanya hingga suara serak baekhyun memecah keheningan di sekitar mereka.

"aku memaafkanmu chanyeol." ucapan dari pemuda itu teredam dada bidang dihapadannya dan suara seraknya semakin memperparah sayatan tak kasat mata dalam rongga dada chanyeol. Betapa beruntungnya ia telah dimaafkan oleh seseorang yang telah ia sakiti, baekhyun bahkan tak mengajukan syarat apapun untuk memaafkannya.

"terima kasih sayang, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi, aku akan mengganti semua kesedihan itu dengan kisah bahagia yang kau inginkan. Aku bersumpah."

"mhh-mm" anggukan itu menandakan persetujuan si mungil. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

"baekhyun.."

"maukah kau ikut denganku ke rumahku, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu disini karena aku harus meresmikan perusahaan cabang miliku, aku ingin kau mendampingi setiap langkahku dalam kehidupan masa depan. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi sementara aku berhadapan dengan dunia yang lebih keras nantinya. Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

Terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol baekhyun melepas pekukannya dan menatap mata kelam kekasihnya, mencaritahu kebenaran dari perkataan chanyeol dan ketika ia melihat kesungguhan itu, ia berusaha untuk...apakah ia bisa percaya pada chanyeol. Ia akan memutuskan.

"jika aku menolak kau pasti akan tetap menyeretku pergi bukan?"

"haha kau benar. Hanya untuku dan aku tetap akan membawamu kembali padaku. Tak peduli kau menolaknya sekalipun."

"bagaimana appa dan eommaku?"

"aku siap melamarmu malam ini sayang."

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan angkuh ditengah keramaian seraya membenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya. Surai pinkish-nya terurai hingga menutupi dahinya. Tubuh berbalut kemeja mahal dengan cream coat seharga jutaan won, celana ketat yang sobek dibeberapa bagian dan jangan lupa sepatu serta jam tangan mewah. Ia melangkah tanpa mempedulikan seorang pria tegap di belakangnya, banyak orang yang menatapnya kagum dan tak sedikit pula yang beranggapan ia adalah pewaris tunggal salah satu pengusaha terkenal di negara mereka dan pria di belakangnya adalah pengawal menawan dengan penampilan yang tak kalah berkelas tapi itu semua terpatahkan ketika ia menyeret dua koper besar dan satu ransel yang ia letakan diatas penyangga koper, ransel yang ia bawa ia pakai dipunggung tegapnya. Kesan cool dan berkelasnya seketika jatuh begitu saja. Beruntunglah orang yang melakukan ini padanya adalah orang yang ia cintai, jika itu orang lain maka ia tak akan sudi. Jadi ia tidak akan menggerutu dan lebih memilih mempercepat laju langkahnya.

Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela, ia melepas kacamatanya dan menatap tanah kelahirannya yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

'semua sudah terjadi dan sekarang saatnya pergi..' Semua yang ada disini adalah kenangan menyakitkan dan mengharukan menurutnya, membawanya hingga berada ditempat ini bersama seseorang yang tengah menggenggam jemarinya. Menatapnya seakan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia mempercayainya. Sangat.

Keduanya tersenyum manis saling membagi kebahagiaan melalui sorot mata yang terkunci satu sama lain. Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang menangkup pipi yang memerah itu dan memajukan wajahnya meraih cherry kemerahan itu dengan bibirnya.

* * *

Epilog

6 bulan kemudian

"eomma berhentilah menempeli baekhyun seperti itu!"

"jangan dengarkan dia baekhyun, eomma disini kau aman bersama eomma, kau tidak akan sedih lagi.." nyonya park memegang kedua tangan baekhyun, memperlakukannya seakan ia memiliki bayi baru.

"eomma!"

"diamlah brengsek, berani sekali kau membentak eomma didepan baekby-ku! kau pikir ini hutan."

"yakk apa-apaan itu! kau tidak boleh memanggil baekhyunku seperti itu! demi Tuhan kalian membuatku muak!"

"chanyeol bersikap sopanlah pada eomma eoh? apa kau tidak malu bertingkah bar-bar seperti itu didepan baekhyun eomma?"

Chanyeol berteriak frustasi dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana ayahnya tengah menonton tv, merajuk pada ayahnya dan mengadukan kelakuan eomma dan noonanya yang sudah kelewatan. Tak menyangka pidato panjang lebarnya hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala dan raut prihatin abojinya, sungguh chanyeol ingin pindah dari rumah ini.

"aboji..."

"..."

"aboji bantu aku eoh?"

"sadarlah chanyeol, kau terlihat egois jika seperti itu, setidaknya biarkan baekhyun merasakan kehangatan keluarga ini karena ia juga jauh dari eommanya." sahutan tak diharapkan itu datang dari bibir seorang wanita yang tangah menata bantalan sofa disampingnya. Chanyeol seakan tahu maksud sikap dari eomma dan noonanya, ia tak akan membiarkan mereka memonopoli baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah tunangannya, calon pengantinnya, ia tak mau baekhyun terpengaruh dengan tabiat noonanya dan oh ia tak mau eomma ataupun noonanya menjelek-jelekan dirinya didepan baekhyun, bisa rusak reputasinya. Sungguh pemikiran yang kekanak-kanakan untuk seorang CEO muda seperti dirinya, baekhyun bahkan senang ia bisa mengetahui kehidupan chanyeol selama ia tinggal di sini. Vancouver. Canada.

"aku tidak egois, aku hanya tidak mau baekhyun terpengaruh hal-hal negatif olehmu noona"

"diamlah park chanyeol, kau bahkan sudah meniduri baekhyun sementara kalian belum menikah. Kau sudah menodainya." perkataan itu terlontar dari tuan park yang sedari tadi terganggu dengan ocehan chanyeol yang bahkan sudah melebihi istrinya. Chanyeol hanya menganga tak percaya pada ayahnya, dan itu menyadarkannya telak pada fakta bahwa mereka beberapa kali bercinta hingga akhirnya kamar baekhyun dan chanyeol dipisah selama mereka belum menikah.

Di dapur nyonya park mengelus pipi berisi baekhyun, menatapnya penuh kasih sayang dan masih tak percaya bahwa anaknya akan menikah dengan anak dari sahabatnya. Baekhyun menatap terharu pada nyonya park, ia bahagia bisa diterima di keluarga ini, eomma dan appanya yang berada di seoul pasti juga bahagia, mereka akan menjenguk baekhyun ke kanada bulan depan. Ia tak sabar melihat dua wanita yang disayanginya saling melepas rindu.

"eomma sudah lama menginginkanmu menjadi menantuku baekhyun.. eomma tak berharap banyak ketika mengingat chanyeol yang urakan dan sulit diatur, ia juga lebih mementingkan studi dan bisnisnya. Chanyeol adalah anak yang nakal, ia sering pulang dengan luka goresan. Chanyeol kecil sangat susah diatur, chanyeol selalu bercerita tentang anak laki-laki pendek dekat rumah kami, ia selalu melihatmu ketika ia membeli permen dan ia selalu duduk di bangku tepi jalan melihatmu berlatih sepeda, tak kusangka kalian bisa terikat seerat ini, kalian telah dipersatukan kembali setelah masa-masa sulit."

* * *

'Dan ternyata Tuhan telah memilih takdir untuk kalian bersama.'

* * *

 **~ THE END ~**


End file.
